The Unknown Demon
by Krioss
Summary: Many things in the world are unknown. Nothing is more terrifying than the unknown. An Unknown world to him. And an Unknown monster to them. Mature and Stronger Natsu. Harem. M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DXD.***

 **Please read the A/N at the end. It contains some information you will want to know about the story.**

* * *

 **The Unknown Demon**

Chapter 1

"Boss! This is the lookout unit. We found someone near the hills to our south! Please hurry over!"

A man who looked to be in his late 70's listened over a phone he held in his right hand. He wore a black suit that contrasted with the pure white snow he was walking on. He wore black shoes to match his suit and a red tie that matched the color of the long coat he wore over his suit. His grey hair were combed to the side which gave him a very classy look. Despite his age, the features on his handsome face were well defined. If scene in public, he would surely be mistaken for a retired actor.

"Umu, I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't let the guy move." The man replied in a voice that screamed of authority. He seemed to be somewhat angry since someone had dared to trespass on his territory. And his suspicion told him that it was one of those bastards from 'The Hound'.

As the man was walking, several other figures could be seen walking behind him. They all wore black suits with matching shoes and glasses. Six figures in total, they all had grey long coats and hats. What stood out from these 6 individuals was that they were all holding semi-automatic machine guns.

"Gale-san, did we find some goons from The Hound?"

As the old man heard this voice, he kept on walking and looked to his left to find a beautiful women who had appeared out of thin air walking next to him. None of the men in black were surprised at her sudden appearance. "Rose, when did you get back?" The old man questioned the women who had just appeared. "And did you finish the job?"

"Just now. And yes, I finished it without any problems." The young women now identified as Rose looked at the old boss with her blue eyes. She had long beautiful blonde hair that reached her hips and she wore a deep blue dress that reached all the way to her ankles with a cut that ran on the left side exposing her left leg. The dress showed an amount of cleavage that would captivate any man who looked at her. Her feet were adorned with matching deep blue high heels which somehow never made contact with the snow. Yes, she was walking on air close to the ground. How? This women was a devil.

Change in POV

His whole body writhed in pain as he tried to get up. He vaguely remembered what had transpired just a few hours ago. He tried to think more about it but his brain refused to comply sending waves of pain throughout his head. He clutched his head to ease the pain but it only got worse causing him to grab his pink hair to dull out the headache. He once again tried to stand up but lost his focus as he heard voices approaching him.

"-!" He heard the voice say something in a language that he could not understand. He moved his neck slightly to his right to get a better look at the source of the voice. Due to his blurry vision, he only managed to make out several black silhouette. They seemed to be talking among themselves while pointing something at his direction.

' _Who are they?'_ He tried to focus his vision to get a better look at the new arrivals but failed to do so.

"W-who ar-e you…?" Probably due to the surprise of suddenly hearing the person's chopped up words, the men pointed their guns at the fallen man and waited to see any further actions. After confirming no more movement, they slowly started moving closer to get a better look.

"Where is the mongrel!?" came in an authoritative shout which caused the men to suddenly stop and look behind them. Their respectable boss had arrived with his secretary and six elite guards from his personal squad.

"Boss!" One of the men walked back to greet his boss and other comrades.

"This is the man we were talking about. We found him lying there in the snow. Seems like he took a serious beating."

"Didn't call me here since you found a dog from The Hound?!" The old boss's voice seemed to hold a bit of anger.

"N-no. It's just that someone said this guy fell from the sky…"

"Hou…" The boss's interest seemed to have been caught. "A man falling out of the sky huh… Rose, take a look at him."

Rose walked forward with a cat walk which caused some of the men standing behind her to look at her hips. She looked back with a mischievous glint in her eyes and caused all the men's stares to scatter to various directions. "Stop staring boys."

"Huh…" came a tired sigh from the old boss who was all too used to her antics. "What do you think? Does this fellow look like someone from your side?"

"Hmm… I can sense some magic from him but he doesn't seem to be a devil... more like a human with magic?" Rose was confident that he was not a devil but she did not know what else he could be. He didn't seem like an angel or a fallen. "I doubt he has no connection to the supernatural. After all, normal humans don't usually fall out of the sky and survive. Not to mention…" She looked at the snow around the man "…he's melted all the snow around him somehow." This caused the men to take a closer look around him. All the snow seemed to have melted at the spot the man was lying at. The brown from the ground was visible.

"Seems like he's been awake." The boss noticed that the person was awake causing all the other men in black to point their guns at the man ready to shoot at the smallest hint of threat.

The old boss started walking forward and stopped as he stood next to Rose who had a smile on her face. "What's your name kid?" This earned him a confused stare from the man. "I think he can't understand us." Rose confirmed her suspicion by pointing at herself and saying "Rosia Asai". This seemed to earn a nod from the man as if he recognized that as her name. Following suit, the old man ducked down slightly and pointed at himself.

"Normand Gale."

The man stared at Normand for a couple seconds as if judging him.

"Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Alright, the prologue is done. I'm going to change the backstory in the Fairy Tail world a bit.**

 **Here are the changes (They probably won't be explained in the story but they matter):**

 **The Dragon Civil war occurred 800 years ago in Fairy Tail world.**

 **Natsu and Zeref are still brothers but they both thought the other died when they were younger. Same story with Zeref trying to figure out a way to bring his brother back. He doesn't have his body.**

 **Natsu ends up involved with dragons and becomes one of the first three dragon slayer. Still son of Igneel.**

 **The dragon civil war was very gruesome and Natsu dies at the end of the Dragon Civil war which ended 300 years later. Zeref realizes that Natsu had been alive this whole time but only finds out after he really died.**

 **Natsu revived as END. Becomes somewhat evil. The rule of dragons has ended. Now comes the rule of Demons.**

 **Rule of demons ends 200 years later with END being sealed.**

 **X777, Makarov comes across END's sealed body. Frees him. Book is not there so no memories or power.**

 **Rest is same up until Alvarez Arc. This part will be explained in the story so just wait for it. Now next up, High School DxD. I watched DxD a long time ago and have not seen the newest season. Why? I found it uncomfortable to watch. I liked the series and I have nothing against Issei but after only reading Fairy Tail x DxD and Bleach x DxD crossovers, I find it hard to watch it with Issei as the MC.**

 **Later chapters will be have all the main DxD characters in them. Just getting started for now and setting the stage. I have no pairings as of yet for this story so please leave suggestions. Also tell me if I should include Issei. Remember, Majority wins.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DXD.***

 **A/N: This story will possess some OC's who are going to be around Natsu. But all the other DxD character will also be there. Since the story is just starting, I need to give them some screen time to introduce them and set the stage. After that, more of the DxD characters will start appearing. Think of the OC's as extras until a little later in the story. These OC's will be in a arc in the future. Of course I plan to include some arcs from the canon DxD plot. But I will also make up some original arcs to explain some parts of the stor.**

* * *

 **The Unknown Demon**

Chapter 2

 **Time-skip: 9 Years Later**

 _Numerous magic airships could be seen as they covered the whole sky above the ocean. Many had smoke coming out of them as they had been hit by the Allied Magicians from Ishgar. Wizards from Ishgar and wizards from Alvarez battled across Natsu's line of sight. In the midst of all that carnage, he found himself facing the man who had orchestrated this whole war, Zeref Dragneel. Natsu had realized the truth about himself after he had touched the Book of END during the war with Tartarus, but he still hadn't retrieved his power as it was still sealed inside the Book of END which was held by Zeref across him. "The day has finally arrived… Natsu." Emperor Spriggan smiled as he held out the book towards Natsu. But this smile was not the smile Natsu remembered as a child. It was a smile that promised despair. And as if answering Zeref's promise of despair, a monstrous roar erupted across the battlefield as the Destroyer of all descended upon them._

" _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!"_

Natsu suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in his bed with his blanket almost off the bed. He raised his arm to cover his face trying to block the sunlight that had managed to hit his eyes through the window next to him. "Another dream of the past. I wish it'd show the idiots from the guild someday rather than those two assholes." Natsu got up lazily as he said that and looked down to find himself only in his boxers. 'Where'd my clothes go? Did I get that stripper's disease?!' Natsu pseudo-panicked for a second and then got up as if he never did that. He looked around the room he was in. Just looking at all the furniture was enough for people to know how expensive this room was. How could it not be? The whole house he was currently residing in was gifted to him by the boss of an international Mafia! Though that man was no longer in this world. Natsu briefly thought about his deceased benefactor who had reminded him of Master Makarov countless times. Old and goofy at times. Shaking his head lightly, Natsu started walking towards his closet to get something to wear before he went down for breakfast. Since he had stayed up late last night, he woke up late as well so he hoped that they had left breakfast for him.

*Thud Thud*

Natsu all of a sudden heard foot step running towards his room. Then he looked down at his current clothes again. He sighed heavily as he said "Here it comes."

The door suddenly flew open as a girl around 5 foot rushed in. The whole scene told one thing about the girl: Energetic. She walked in almost as if running and yelled loudly before she even looked at anything "ANIKI! WAKE UP!"

"I'm already up." A tick mark appeared on Natsu's head as he covered his sensitive ears.

Fumiko Ose. That is the name of the 15 year old girl who came in like a tornado. She had dark brown hair in small twin-tails. Her eyes matched her hair color. It might sound weird but she had come with the house. Along with one other resident. She called Natsu her older brother as he played with her when he had time. Despite being over 800 years old, he sometimes still had a child's mind. Playing pranks on people was something they both loved to do.

"…" Fumiko stared at the almost naked Natsu. He stared back.

She silently walked back and exited the door while closing it slowly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She ran back while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He failed to understand her antics. "At least she didn't hit me like Lucy." Natsu stared at the door for a few seconds and left towards the bath.

After the bath, he went downstairs to see if the person he was looking for was still here. Even after looking around for a while, he still could not find him. 'Looks like he left. Oh well, I'll just go over later.' The person he was looking for was someone he called his younger brother, Toshihiro Hiroto. As his name suggested, he was very wise and mature for his age and liked to act tough. Though his immaturity would also show at times. Like when Fumiko would call him 'Hiro-Hiro' which he hated.

* * *

Hiro walked down the halls of Kuoh Academy as he tried to shut out the hustle and bustle from the preparations for their Annual Cultural Festival. He had black hair that were somewhat unruly with greyish eyes. He had a lean muscular figure that he gained from his training and he didn't like crowded places. Not one bit. This was obvious by that apparent scowl he had on his face. To the other students, Hiro seemed to have a scowl on his face all the time. But that was far from the truth. He had been attending this school for about six months just like any other first year student. Since this school had become co-ed this year, only four other male students were in his class. One of them being Yuuto Kiba, the prince of the school. He had blond hair with a charming face that captivated the hearts of every girl that looked at him. But he was not the cause of Hiro's irritation, it was his fangirls who screamed at the top of their lungs every time they saw him. Not a day went by without it.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Look! It's Kiba-sama!"

Yes, Just like that. He looked in front him and saw Yuuto being swarmed by the girls as they all had hearts in their eyes. Some of the male students gave Yuuto envious gazes. But Hiro just looked at him with pity. He was glad that he didn't look like some prince.

'Poor guy. Oh well, none of my business if he can't tell 'em to get lost. '

He continued on and almost walked past him. Almost. Before he could do so, three figures turned around the corner.

"KYAAA! It's Rias Onee-sama! She's beautiful as always!"

"Akeno Onee-sama!"

"It's Koneko-chan from the middle school section! She's so cute!"

Screams and moans erupted all around as three girls walked into the hallway.

Hiro recognized all three of them since he had seen them around the school at numerous occasions.

The one who walked in the center of the group was Rias Gremory. She had crimson hair that reached all the way down to her thighs with a single strand sticking out at the top of her head. Her greenish-blue eyes put expensive jewels to shame. Her figure was something that every man and woman found desirable. She wore Kuoh Academy's school uniform that clearly defined he body.

Next to her on the right was Akeno Himejima. She had her long black hair in a ponytail tied with an orange ribbon holding it in place. With violet eyes and a buxom figure, she seemed to match Rias' beauty.

Walking next to these two was a petite girl with white hair that had two long bangs in the front and a short bob cut on the back. She had hazel eyes that gave her the appearance akin to a cat. She was holding a small bag of candies in her hand as she ate a pocky.

"Yuuto, our club meeting will start in a few minutes so please follow me." Rias understood the predicament Yuuto was in and decided to help him out.

"Ah, yes Buchou." Yuuto proceeded to make his way towards the three girls and started walking next to them towards the old school building where there club was situated. This caused a disappointed sigh from the crowd as their idols left.

'Agh… finally it stopped.' Hiro was glad that all the commotion was over and decided to continue towards his own destination. The Boxing Club.

As he opened the door to the club room, he was greeted by his fellow members. Even though he was a first year, he had already won several awards as a Youth Boxer in many competition so he naturally became the captain.

"Why the hell did they make the rule about mandatory participation from every club?" Hiro complained out loud to the other members. The school required all clubs to participate in the Cultural Festival. But they were the boxing club, were they supposed to beat people up at the festival? Because he would gladly do it to relieve some stress.

"Captain, did you ask your brother for the cooking equipment?" One of the members asked him.

"It's convenient that your brother runs a restaurant. We can easily get some help for our stall." Another member added.

"Yeah, he said he was gonna come here later to drop off the stuff." Hiro replied to his fellow member as he thought if his brother even remembered about it.

"What's the name of the restaurant? I haven't gotten a chance to leave the city in a while, maybe I'll go visit you guys. I heard it's a couple stations away."

"It's called Fire's Pit. It's next to the sixth station from here. The big four story building." Hiro answered the question as he tried to act out the placement of the building from the station.

"Fire's Pit? That's a weird name."

"Yeah…"

*Ring Ring*

Hiro's felt a slight vibration in his pocket along with the sound of his phone. The phone displayed 'Demon' as the name of the person who had called.

"Hello."

"I'm in front of your school right now. Want me to carry it in?" Natsu voice came from the other side of the phone.

"I'm coming over, wait there." Hiro replied and left the club room in a hurry.

* * *

Natsu was waiting outside next to his car. He had learned how to drive a car after coming to this world. Good thing Erza had forced him to learn how to drive a Magic Four Wheeler.

While he was standing there looking up at the sky, he gained a couple of admirers. Mostly girls. Though there were some boys looking at his direction. Their target was not Natsu but the car he was leaning on. The car was no doubt a super car. Natsu didn't particularly think anything about the car since Normand had been forceful about him accepting it.

While his thoughts wondered off towards Normand, he was reminded of the time he met Hiro.

 _ **7 Years Ago**_

" _Natsu." Normand came into the house/restaurant he had given to his friend as he walked up to Natsu who was sleeping next to the cash register._

" _Huh… oh, you're here." He sheepishly stood up and stretched his arms. He had been waiting for the old man to arrive._

 _Normand tapped on the young boy's shoulder that he had brought along with him. "I want you to take care of this Kid. He's the son of a very precious friend of mine."_

" _Why? What about his fami-" Natsu cut off his own words as he realized the condition of the boy and slightly widened his eyes. His black hair were in a mess with dirt all over them. His clothes had several cuts with a large amount of blood on them. His eyes seemed dead with no spark of life. He just stood there motionless. A sudden image of himself as a young boy passed through Natsu's mind._

" _Rose! Come down here!" Natsu shouted to draw Rose's attention._

 _After a few seconds, Rose appeared with her Pajamas on. Her hair was a mess which told him that she was in bed._

" _Take him upstairs and get him cleaned up. Then get him some clothes and food." Natsu said in a tone that discouraged any responses. He had been in Fairy Tail for several years. The normal procedure for taking care of a situation like this was clear in his mind._

 _Rose stared at the young boy in surprise before moving closer to him with a gentle smile._

" _Come here." She reached out her hand. The boy looked at Normand for a second and then looked back at Rose. He grasped her hand and allowed her to lead him upstairs._

 _After they had disappeared into the upper floor Natsu started the conversation again. All signs of his sleepiness were gone._

" _So, what happened to him?" Natsu asked with a low growl that was filled with anger. Normand saw a couple of veins pop up on Natsu's forehead._

 _Normand looked at him with a sullen expression before he replied. "His family was killed by a couple of devils. In front of him."_

 _The grinding of Natsu's teeth could be heard as the temperature in the room started to rise. "And, you're saying that the devils as still alive?" A low hiss came from Natsu._

" _He… is Hiroto's son." The sadness in the old man's voice was apparent._

 _After hearing that statement, another imaged passed by in Natsu's mind. This time, it was one of the six men who had accompanied Normand when they found Nastu._

" _Why?"_

" _One of The Hounds summoned those devils to search for me. He refused to give them any information and got killed-"_

 _*BANG*_

 _Natsu's fist had gone through the wall next to him completely destroying it._

" _THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M ASKING!_ _ **WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY STILL ALIVE?!"**_ _Natsu's voice turned very hoarse as fire started flaring around him dangerously. If it was before, he wouldn't have gone has far as to kill them. But after touching the Book of END, his memories had returned. So did some of the values he held before his memories were sealed. He had dealt death to many. After only a couple years without his memories was not enough for him to completely change his values._

 _That night, many creature across the world and dimension had felt it. The power of something they did not know. The power of an Unknown._

"…tsu-san! Natsu-san!"

Natsu suddenly came out of his thoughts as he looked in front of him. Hiro was standing there calling his name.

"Ah, my bad, I was just thinking about something." Hiro noted some seriousness in Natsu's mood before it changed back to being playful. "This is the first time I've been to your school. Looks alright I guess."

"Just alright huh? This is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan you know." Hiro replied in a tone that seemed to not care. Though it did not match what he had said.

"Maybe I should join this school with you." Natsu said as he looked at Hiro for his reaction.

"Hell No! Nobody wants an old man in their class."

Natsu faked being hurt by his statement. "I don't look that old. I'd say 19 or 20 at the best. I can still pass off as a high schooler you brat."

"If you wanna go to school, go somewhere I'm not at." Hiro's tone clearly indicated how much he hated the notion of Natsu going to the same school as him. He still hadn't forgotten all the pranks Natsu and Fumiko had pulled on him over the years. And Fumiko was supposed to start going to this school starting next year so having both of them here would be a nightmare.

"Whatever, Let's get this stuff to your club room then." Natsu proceeded to take stuff out of his car and passed it on to Hiro. "I'll bring the rest so go on." After taking what he could, Hiro started walking back towards his clubroom.

"That should be all." Natsu said to himself and closed the door. Looking behind to see Hiro out of his line of sight, he whiffed the air to track his smell all the way back to the clubroom. *Sniff Sniff* "This is… smells a lot like Rose. Devils? Hiro never told me about them." Natsu put himself slightly on guard in case something happened. There seemed to be more than just the four he smelled at the moment.

Walking into the school, he drew attention from everyone there as his pink hair stood out.

"He's looks so hot!"

"Do you think he dyed his hair pink?"

"Look at those muscles! Ahn~"

One of the girls seemed to have fainted. 'Seriously?' Natsu thought to himself as he pretended not to notice. Though it was hard since his ears allowed him to hear every word they said.

It was somewhat Natsu's fault. He didn't really care about what he wore. So his attire at the moment consisted of a jungle camouflaged tank top with grey cargo pants. He was wearing dark green sports shoes as well. Because of the tank top, his muscles could be clearly seen from all angles. The Fairy Tail guild mark on his right arm and the Tartarus guild mark on his left arm were clearly visible, though no one in this world knew their meaning. His pink hair were slightly longer than when he had been in Fairy Tail. There was a skull shaped hair clip on the left side of his head near his ear which held down some hair.

Over all, his appearance could easily be called attractive. And that gentle smile on his face as he walked past the girl was captivating. Only if they knew what was really going on in his head.

After tracking Hiro for a while, he reached the clubroom and dropped off the rest of the cooking equipment. Before he left, all the club member thanked him.

'Now that that's over with, let's snoop around those devil. Hehehe.'

Natsu slowly strolled towards where he felt the devil's presence. He had no need to be cautious of them sensing his presence. To them, he would seem nothing more than an average human. The reason for this was simple. After he had gained his memories and powers from the Book of END, he also obtained some very useful abilities. After he had been in this world for this three years, he re-sealed his power in the Book of END. Only keeping his Fire Dragon slayer Magic, Fire Curse and the Phantom Curse. And right now, he was using the phantom curse to become a human.

The phantom curse was a curse that he had created centuries ago. Its effects were similar to Take-Over Magic. The curse would allow the user to absorb racial traits of those the user touches. But unlike Take-Over Magic, It did not absorb the souls. This allowed the user to take on different forms based on those they touch. And right now, Natsu had activated the curse while touching a human. He did not just seem like a human now, He WAS a human. If there was a down side to this curse, it would be that there was no way to transform without touching the specimen. So he couldn't become something he had become before without touching it again. This differed from Take-Over where the soul would be stored in the body allowing the user to transform into anything they had transformed into before.

Natsu reached a building that was a little off to the side of the main campus.

'So they're in there. And it looks like they know I'm here. Though they probably think I'm a human.'

Just as Natsu had thought that, Akeno was looking at a screen made of magic which displayed Natsu from an aerial view.

"Fufu, seems like we have a visitor Buchou." Rias, Yuuto and Koneko who were seated on a sofa in an elegant room looked at the display with curiosity after hearing Akeno's statement.

"Doesn't look like a student from our school." Yuuto pointed out while noting that he was not wearing their uniform.

"Looks old to be in High School." Koneko added her two bits to the conversation. It seemed they all agreed with Hiro's thought of Natsu looking a little too old to be in high school. To them he looked perfect to be in college.

Rias looked at the display while trying to assess the man and spoke after a couple seconds. "He seems to be a human so I think he might just be looking around. And he looks hot…" She trailed off in a murmur.

"What was that Buchou? I couldn't hear it so could you repeat that?" Akeno seemed to have gained a teasing glint in her eyes while looking at Rias. She had perfectly heard what her best friend and king had said.

"Nothing. Just keep an eye on him for now. He won't be able to get to this room because of the barrier." Rias hurriedly turned her face away from Akeno and the screen as she gave out her orders.

""Yes Buchou!"" Yuuto and Koneko replied in unison and continued to monitor Natsu.

Natsu had walked around most of the building. Now he stood close to a window while he pretended to look at the scenery outside.

'Argh… They got barriers around their rooms. If I just walk past them, they'll realise that I'm not a human. So much for using the phantom curse.' Natsu was irritated at having his slight efforts put to waste. He held down the impulse to break down the barrier and blow the devil's minds but he refrained himself.

'I really wanna see the look on their faces when I show them I'm not human. So I guess it would be a waste to do it here.' An immature thought but that was also part of who Natsu Dragneel was.

Natsu started walking back and left the building. After looking back one more time, he walked towards his car and left the school grounds.

* * *

Natsu parked his car in the garage behind his house/restaurant. The building had four floor where the first two were part of the restaurant and the top two were his house. In the restaurant portion, the first floor was a normal walk-in restaurant and the second floor was for renting out for occasions such as parties or such. The house portion was not divided in any distinctive way like the restaurant. The only difference is that the third and fourth floors only had entrances from the inside and the back.

Natsu walked into the restaurant like he owned the place. Which he did. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by the employees who were present. At the moment, the place was crowded since this was a popular spot for students to have dinner at after school. Since it was at some distance from Kuoh, not many students from Kuoh were present.

"I'll handle the register so go help out with the waiting." After hearing that, the employee left the register to Natsu and started her other duties.

'Thanks, I'd rather do the easy job.' Natsu dared not to say that out loud.

After about half an hour, Hiro walked in through the front door.

"Ah, you're back. Mind helping out in the kitchen a bit? I'd do it myself but I have to handle the register." Natsu tried to coax Hiro into taking the troublesome job.

"More like you don't wanna do it right?" Hiro hit the nail on the head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let you cook even if you begged me. Your cooking tastes worse than shit. I have no idea how you even managed to open a restaurant."

"Hehehe I know right?" Natsu took that as a compliment and laughed sheepishly.

Despite having this somewhat of bad boy look, Hiro was very skillful at cooking and often handled the cooking in the restaurant.

He walked back into the kitchen where he saw Rose and some other cooks preparing some dishes.

"Hiro, you're back. Mind preparing the order for table 7?" Rose threw a job his way the moment he walked in.

"Sure. Though I have a question. How did that guy manage to open this restaurant?"

"Ah… he never worked in the kitchen after we saw his cooking the first day." Rose spoke as if recalling a bad memory. "After that, it'd always been me and some employees Gale-san had lent to us."

"The old man huh. Figures. By the way, there are some devils like you at my school."

"! What?!" Rose's sudden reaction made all the other cooks look at her. All of the staff in this restaurant were part of Normand's former Elite Personal Unit so they were aware of the supernatural.

"How did you find out? Did they do something?" Rose felt a little embarrassed at herself for losing her composure. It could be her older sister instincts.

"Nah, I knew they were devils when I first saw them. Easy to tell after living around you for this long." Hiro response made sense in a weird way.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I felt there was no need as long as I kept my distance. But today they were asking around for someone with pink hair."

"Natsu…" Rose caught on to Hiro's reasoning. "Do you know their names?"

"Yeah, Koneko Toujou, Yuuto Kiba, Akeno Himejima and… Rias Gremory."

After hearing the last name or rather her surname, Rose's eyes widened slightly but she managed to hide it from Hiro.

Outside the kitchen, Natsu had heard the whole conversation with his super hearing.

"Seems like we're both interested in each other." Natsu's smile was full of glee as he said those words. Luckily, no one saw that expression on his face.

* * *

 **Underworld: Lucifer's Castle**

"Grayfia, the cultural festival at Rias' school is in two days right?" The voice came from a man who was seated on a chair behind a desk with a mountain of papers on it. The man had long crimson hair with Greenish-blue eyes on a handsome face. He wore very elegant clothes fit to be worn by someone of his status. This man was The Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Yes, she has sent an invitation to you as well as to Lord and Lady Gremory." The one who replied was a beautiful women dressed in a French maid uniform. She had silver hair and red lipstick that suited her fair skin well. She was the Ice Queen and the right hand of the Crimson Satan, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"I see, then clear up my schedule on that day." The Crimson Lucifer said in a giddy voice that made the task seem easy.

"Then I'll have you do all the work before that." The ice queen replied in a stern voice.

"EHH? Can't you just get rid of it?"

"No." A scary aura started surrounding Grayfia which was a que for Sirzechs to get his act straight.

"Alright…" His voice sounded defeated. "But remember, you'll be joining us too."

* * *

 **The Void**

*Crack Crack* *Rip*

The space in the void started cracking. In a matter of seconds, the crack grew to the size of a huge mountain. Suddenly an identically huge figure fell through the crack. There was a loud thud that seemed more like an explosion.

" **Argh…"** A very loud and booming grunt was heard from the figure as it got up and stretched out its wings.

Suddenly the figure turned its long neck to the right as if it spotted something. It could see a gigantic figure which was bigger than itself and as the new figure approached, the entire fabric of space in the void started trembling.

" **RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARR"**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I already have the ending in mind but I have no idea what to put in the middle other than my own original arcs. So I still ask someone to PM me with a breakdown of DxD's major arcs and details on the characters involved. Wiki is useful but it's too much info or too little depending on what it is. It will be a harem but no clue on who. Though Rias and my OC Rose are confirmed.**

 **Still don't know if I should have Issei, I'll wait until two or three more chapters to see if I should put him in or not. Right now, the story is a couple months before when DxD starts. Issei should be 1** **st** **year but I didn't put him in. If I decide to put him in, he will be a year younger, same age as Koneko. You're probably wondering about the Mafia and Rose but you'll have to wait for their arcs. Like many other fic's Grayfia will not be Sirzech's wife so no Milicas. Idk if she will be part of harem, maybe later on.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on the story and the ideas in my A/N. I will decide based on your responses. Constructive reviews help a lot. Please PM me if you have a question about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DXD.***

 **A/N: Thanks for all the feedback on the first two chapters! I'm going to make a trend of having some info and ideas in the A/N at the end so start looking out for them in the chapters from now on. This chapter is going to have an original small arc. Then maybe we'll jump into something more canon.**

* * *

 **The Unknown Demon**

Chapter 3

 **Unknown Location**

The howls from the wind sounded like vicious beasts as the snowstorm raged on. Darkness covered the skies over the mountains as the clock was close to midnight. Suddenly, a bright light shined at the foot of the mountain as a magic circle of some sorts appeared. The magic circle was bright orange-red with various symbols and letters that allowed the magic to perform its function, Teleportation. Several seconds after the circle appeared, Natsu and Rose walked out and stepped into the snowstorm.

"Ohh! Shit is crazy out here!" Natsu said with a smile as he looked around with delight written all over his face. The snow filled mountain gave him the feeling of adventure he had back in Fairy Tail.

"It's hard see even three meters ahead so watch your step Natsu." Rose warned Natsu since he was getting a little too excited over their little adventure. "Remember, we came here for a job". Rose then proceeded to walk forward as the snow around them started melting from both of their magic.

"But come on, it's no fun if we just do the job~. How about we go hunt some animals or something?" Natsu's voice sounded as if he knew he'd be rejected but he still tried. Then he started to walk besides Rose towards their destination.

"I wouldn't mind spending some time with you alone." Slight lust appeared in Rose's blue glittering eyes as she said the first part. "But we have to go back since we have to open the restaurant tomorrow. And we also hired more employees so I have to show them the ropes."

"Oh, I see." Natsu said clearly not paying attention. "So what's the job this time? It better not just be taking out some building full of grunts…" Dissatisfaction was clear on Natsu face as he thought about most of the previous jobs they had done together.

"Well~ there are grunts, but this time is a little special."

"Special? Do they have clowns with machine guns or something?" Natsu said as he tried to imagine a clown holding a machine gun while doing circus tricks.

"Where did you even get that idea? Actually never mind." Rose's reaction was a clear indication that she had heard his eccentric comments on several occasions before. "What I meant by special was that these guys have summoned devils."

Natsu showed some seriousness for a second before it vanished into a smirk. "Looks like I'll be able to have some extra fun then." After coming to this world, Natsu hadn't fought a battle where he had to use even a little portion of his powers. Thus he was very excited at being able to have a serious battle.

Natsu tilted his head slightly to look at Rose and saw a small blush on her face. 'Is it because of my smirk…? Hehehehe'. A mischievous idea appeared in his mind.

Natsu turned his body towards Rose which snapped her out of her daze. But the blush on her face only increased as Natsu put his hands on her cheeks cupping her face. He then touched her forehead with his own.

'W-what is he doing?!' Her whole face went red as she tried to comprehend his actions. It seemed that Rose had quite a lot of offensive power but lacked on her defense.

"Hmm… your temperature seems alright. I wonder why your face is red."

Rose stared at Natsu's face as she tried to reboot her mind. After a couple seconds of staying still, Rose suddenly closed her eyes and moved her lips closer to Natsu's. If seen from a meter away, this scene seemed incredibly romantic. There was a warm reddish-orange glow around the two which added some light in the darkness and melted the snow around them, preventing the snowstorm from covering them. The little droplets of water which formed slowly slid down their faces which gave a slight wetness to their lips. Time seemed to slow down for the two as their lips closed in towards each other. Something that started off as a little joke for Natsu turned into something that scratched at his various instincts, asking him to claim the women in front of him.

Natsu suddenly raised his arm and covered her lips with his hand while pushing her down to the snowy ground.

"Umph! Umpphph!" Rose tried to struggle slightly at his sudden action as she again couldn't comprehend what he was doing.

"Shhhhh! Quiet! There's someone coming this way!" Natsu whispered in a hushed voice as he withdrew his magic and erased the warm glow that surrounded them.

After hearing the urgency in Natsu's voice, she stretched out her senses and confirmed that several devils were approaching their general direction.

Natsu removed his hand from her lips but kept his body on top of her. "I don't think they noticed that we're here. Wanna take 'em out? Or should we follow them back?" Natsu listed the two option he had come up with. If it were him in the past, he would've jumped at them the moment he noticed their presence. And he would still do it if he thought it was the best choice. But it was not in this case.

"Let's follow them back, we need to find out why there are so many devils with this group." Rose replied as she had completely shifted into professional mode.

"Maybe their boss is a devil and they just use humans as disposable pieces?"

"No, we've had some feuds with them before, they're a human mafia. But they are known to form contracts with devils. But recently, there have been too many devils here. Something is going on."

After following the group of devils for a few minutes, they reached their base which was well hidden by the snow.

"Ready up, all we have to do is kill everyone in there. All the humans are criminals so no need to hold back." Rose said as she looked at the base in the distance and summoned her mask. The mask appeared to be made out of fire before it completely materialized.

Natsu did a similar summoning. A ball made out of fire appeared beside him and a mask came out of the fire ball.

The mask Rose wore was a plain white mask with an overly exaggerated frown with all the teeth visible. The mask had droopy eyes with small eye holes. The top of her mask seemed to fit with the cloak she adorned and completely covered her body.

Natsu wore a similar cloak to Rose's, but the only difference was that the cloak only reach his shin to allow better mobility for him. The mask on his face was similar but opposite to Rose's with an exaggerated creepy grin and slanted eyes.

After gearing up for their job, they both looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

A tall and bulky man was pacing around near the front door as he waited for someone to arrive. The man wore a black military uniform with an assault rifle strapped onto his back. He seemed to be sweating slightly even though the temperature in the room was very low.

"D-do you think it'll work out?" another man who was sitting at a table in the room asked the man who was pacing around. Hearing the question, several other men in the room looked at the man anxiously.

"Of course! With this, we'll be able to gain more power!" The man who was pacing around reassured his men but the desperation and uneasiness in his voice was apparent.

"H-how do we know they won't just k-kill us?" Another man in the room asked as sweat streamed down his face.

"SHUT UP! Just leave it all to me, you idiots just sit back!"

Shortly after the little shout, the front door started to open and the devils who had been outside in the snow walked in. There were eight devils in total as they stopped in front of the man with smirks on their faces. "Glad to see you didn't run away." The devil in the front said as he ran a hand through his blond hair. The devil didn't have the most handsome face but his slightly buff body with a well-defined face seemed to stand out among the group.

"O-of course we didn't run away!" The man in the black uniform answered with slight hesitation in his voice. "S-so, what do you think of this area? Do you think you can hold the ritual here?"

"Yeah, the area is wide enough and there's plenty of magic here. And there aren't any signs of humans nearby so there won't be any disturbances." The blond devil replied with the grin still present on his face.

"I-I see. You'll keep your side of the promise right?"

"Of course we wi-"

*BOOOM*

Before the devil could finish, the walls on both side of the room suddenly exploded and torrents of fire rushed in through them.

"An attack!?" One of the devils said as he got ready for battle. Following this, everyone in the room looked at the broken walls while searching for any movement. The humans pointed their guns at the newly made entrances while the devils prepared to use their magic.

After a few seconds of silence, two pairs of footsteps resounded through the room. Cloaked figures suddenly appeared on both sides with fire swirling behind them violently.

"You guys get back, you're no match for them." The leader of the devils spoke towards the humans. They were still useful to him until the ritual was over.

"A-alright, you devils handle th-" the man's voice was cut short as fire from both sides suddenly rushed in and collided in the middle. A gigantic explosion covered the entirety of the building.

After the dust settled down, the devils were nowhere to be seen but the burnt corpses of the humans could be seen in the obliterated building. Most of the snow around the building had melted from the heat of the explosion. And as if on que, the snowstorm had suddenly stopped.

"We managed to get the humans but it looks like the devils avoided it." Rose, who had caused the explosion along with Natsu, walked towards Natsu. "Any signs where they went?"

"Yup." Natsu replied as he pointed a finger upwards. Rose followed his finger and looked into the sky. She was able to make out the eight figures of the devils up in the sky with their wings out.

"Haha! This is getting fun!" Natsu yelled with excitement in his voice as he flew into the sky using wings made out of fire. Rose followed after him with her own devil wings.

"Who the hell are they?!" One of the devils panicked as he saw Natsu and Rose's masked figures approaching them up in the sky.

As Natsu flew towards the devils at high speeds, he engulfed his fist in raging flames and crashed into the group. A small explosion covered the sky in a flash of light.

After the smoke cleared away, one of the devils lunged at Natsu in midair with a spear covered in poison. The devil swung the spear diagonally at Natsu trying to cut him in half but the spear melted away before it could come in contact with Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu covered his fist in fire and punched the devil in the face sending him flying into another devil.

" **Fire Pillar!"** as the two devils collided, Rose used her own fire magic and created a pillar of fire that pierced through the skies turning the two devils into ashes.

Seeing the two devils die, the rest of the devils attacked simultaneously. Two of the devils started a chant while the other four flew towards Natsu and Rose with their weapons and magic flaring. Two of them approached Natsu and tried to punch him. Natsu easily dodged the two devils while doing another flip to avoid the magic that was shot at him. Just before he could complete his flip, the blond hair devil appeared in front of him and landed a punch infused with large amounts of magic.

Another explosion shook the skies as the blonde devil backed off to see his work. But surprise covered his face as the smoke cleared. Natsu was still floating without a single scratch.

"Is that all ya got? I thought this would be more fun." Natsu's mouth turned into a dissatisfied frown underneath his mask.

"H-how?! I put all my magic into that punch!" The blonde devil panicked as one of his most powerful attack did naught to his opponent. He was a mid to high ranked devil, no one could just brush off his attack as if it was nothing.

"That was all of your magic? It wasn't much then."

The blonde devil gritted his teeth as he glared Natsu. "No matter! You still can't take all of us on at the same time!" He lunged forward again but stopped as he failed to notice any movement around him from his fellow devils. He looked behind him to find Rose floating while holding one of the devils with her left arm. She held him like a ragdoll from his head.

"Sorry but your friends looked cold so I turned them all into warm ashes." Rose gave her haughty remark as the devil in her hand completely turned into ashes.

"N-no way! Impossible!" The blonde devils face contorted into a look of horror as he realized that his comrades had been instantly annihilated. And on top of that, he was next.

"Any last words?" The devil turned his head towards Natsu again as he felt the temperature rising. His opponent's face was covered with a mask but he could tell that there as a face splitting grin behind that mask.

"D-don't think this is over! I may perish here but you won't live long either! 'That Person' will continue his plans and all of you will suffer a painful death! MARK MY WORDS!" A creepy smile appeared on the devil's face as he faced his end.

"I see, I'll gladly take on anyone. But for you, this is the end. **Scorch!** " Natsu pressed his hands together in a forceful clap as the devil's body lit on a violent fire. Not even the devil's ashes were left as the flames had somehow managed to burn even them.

Rose slowly floated towards Natsu. "Looks like that's not the last we'll see of them. These guys were probably following orders from someone else in the underworld."

"Doesn't matter, we'll turn anyone who attacks us into ashes." Natsu said as he took of his mask. Rose followed that gesture and started descending along with Natsu. Both of them landed near the foot of the mountain where they had initially teleported. The night was still dark and the storm was silence.

"We should be getting back, I have a lot to do tomorrow." Rose said with a tired sigh.

"..."

"But, after the new employees start, we'll have a lot of free time! And we can even go to the Cultural Festival at Hiro's school on the day after tomorrow!" All of the tiredness from before suddenly flew away as she imagined having more free time to do as she liked.

"…" Then she noticed how quiet Natsu had been after landing back on the ground.

"Natsu…?" She looked back at him with a little bit of caution and worry. Rose found it hard to see Natsu's eyes with her vision as they were shadowed by his pink hair. With a little bit more worry, she took a step towards Natsu. As she got closer, Natsu suddenly pushed her down to the cold snow.

"Kyaa!" A squeal escaped her mouth as she fell down with Natsu on top of her.

"W-wait Natsu! What are you doing?" She managed to squeeze out with a huge blush covering her face. Natsu's face inched closer and closer as he held one hand against her cheek while the other slowly moved down from her smooth neck.

"Let's…" Natsu's voice was barely audible to Rose "continue from before."

* * *

A whole day had passed since Natsu went on the job with Rose. The previous day had passed by quick as the new employees had arrived and helped with the restaurant. Right now, both Natsu and Rose were driving towards Kuoh Academy as it was the fateful day of the Annual Cultural Festival. Hiro and Fumiko had left early as they had to prepare their own booths at the festival leaving Natsu and Rose to enjoy the ride alone.

A joyful smile was plastered all over Natsu's face which drew a somewhat confused look from Rose.

"Are you that happy to be spending some time alone with me?"

"Nah, it's just that I've never been to school festivals. Hiro never let me in middle school."

"Didn't you go to school in your previous world?"

Her question turned Natsu's smile somewhat melancholic. "I did go to school, but it was a Magic Academy full of old people. There were only a few my age and we never had any festivals like this."

"A magic academy? Sounds fun."

"Well, enough about that! Let's go check if Hiro has a secret girlfriend he's been hiding from us. Hehehehe."

"That laugh never means anything good." Rose sighed and then smiled as she saw Natsu's mood improve suddenly.

The Occult Research Club was busy with preparations for their Fortune Telling Booth as the female members of the club were changing clothes. The attire they choose were long robes that covered their whole bodies with a decorative hood which stopped at their forehead. They wore various jewelry which was meant to awaken the feeling of the supernatural in their customers. They covered their faces with dark semi-see-through veils. Rias and Akeno had let some of their hair fall over their shoulders while Koneko tied long feathers to the front of her hair. To finish off their look, all three used heavy eye-liner. Over all, the three of them could pass off as being a little less than creepy and mystic.

"Ufufu, you look very mean Buchou, I hope the customers don't run away from you." Akeno made a remark about her best friend while concealing her mouth with the robes on her arm.

"Akeno, you look more devious than I do. On the other hand, Koneko-chan looks very cute."

"Buchou and Akeno-senpai look beautiful too." Koneko said with a small blush which vanished shortly after.

*Knock Knock*

As the girls were talking, a knock resounded on the door.

"You can come in Yuuto." Rias answered as she knew it was her knight who had knocked on the door.

"Buchou, I've finished setting up the booth."

"Alright, let's start!" Rias exclaimed as the group walked out of the room towards their booth in the main school building.

On their way to their booth, they saw an expensive looking car pull into the school grounds. The car slowly stopped close to the side walls and the two occupants of the vehicle walked out.

"Isn't that…" Yuuto's voice trailed off as he looked at the person who walked out of the car.

"Ufufufu, this year's festival is going to be fun."

"That lady with him is beautiful." Koneko said as she looked at Rose who walked out of the front passenger seat.

Unlike the last time he was here, this time Natsu wore a dark blue suit with a light pink shirt. The dark pink and blue striped tie contrasted well with his hair and his dark blue shoes matched his suit perfectly. Of course, the clothes were not chosen by Natsu.

The one who chose Natsu's close adorned a dark red dress with a few frills at the collar of the dress and some at the hem of the dress. She had her blonde hair tied up behind her head which slightly shined underneath the sunlight. She wore small red heels to match her dress. Her appearance stood out slightly but not as much as she could've made it.

Rias and her peerage stared at the duo for a few more seconds before they left as they believed they would surely meet inside the school.

Natsu and Rose slowly made their way to the inside of the school. One would expect them to stand out with their attire but they seemed to blend in. Kuoh Academy was the most prestigious school in Japan. Almost all of the entire school population was made up of young men and women from wealthy families. Students from across the country came to study here. Naturally, their family and friends who attended the festival were all dressed formally with little to no expense spared on their appearances.

"Do you know where Hiro's stall is?" Rose asked Natsu since he had been here before.

"Nope, only his clubroom. We can look around the place, we'll come across him eventually." Natsu said in a carefree voice while thinking about all the food he could eat here.

The two started walking around the various attractions that were prepared for the guests. While Rose looked around curiously at the merchandise that was available, Natsu stopped at every food stall he came across.

"This tastes awesome!" Natsu cheered while he held a plate of takoyaki in his hands. The girls at the takoyaki stand had blushes across their faces as they fumbled with their fingers.

"You're right, it tastes very good." An unknown voice suddenly replied to Natsu's exclamation. After hearing the voice, Natsu nonchalantly turned his eyes to the left to see a man with long crimson hair standing beside him while enjoying the food. Natsu was somewhat surprised at the man's sudden appearance as he didn't sense his presence until he spoke to him but he didn't show it on his face.

"That's an unusual hair color you have there. Name's Natsu by the way." Natsu introduced himself with a smile and gave a remark about the man's hair.

"I could say the same about you, not every day do you see a man with pink hair. I'm Sirzechs Lucifer." Sirzechs introduced himself as well with a similar smile while he put down the empty takoyaki plate back on the stall.

"Lucifer? Are you a devil or something? Hahaha."

"Well, it's up to you." The smile on Sirzech's face never left as he said that. "I guess I should go buy some horns so I can wear them when I introduce myself." The Crimson Satan added with a small laugh.

"So, here for your kid or something?" Natsu changed the topic and asked as he already figured that he was a relative of one of the devils he followed the other day. They had a very similar scent.

"Ah, it's my little sister I'm here for. Ria-tan invited me here~" Adoration was obvious on his face as he said the last part. "How about you?"

"I'm here for my brother. He should have a stall around here." As Natsu told him about Hiro's stand, he noted that Rose seemed to have left before the red head devil showed up. 'Weird' Natsu thought.

"Looks like we have a similar reason for coming here, so what do you say about having a drink with me?" Sirzechs asked as he extended an invitation towards Natsu.

"This is a school you know…" Natsu had dead-panned expression on his face.

"You're right… How about after the school festival?"

"If that's the case, do wanna come over to my restaurant then? There's a lot of space so you can bring other people as well. We can have dinner and some drinks."

"Well then, I'll see you at your restaurant then!" Sirzechs answered with a delightful voice as he started to walk deeper into the school building.

'Ah… I forgot to tell him where the restaurant is. Oh well, he'll figure it out. I did let off a small amount of magic power.' Natsu thought as he put down his own takoyaki plate and started to walk towards the place where he felt Hiro's presence.

Prior to coming to the festival, Natsu had invoked the **Phantom Curse** while touching Rose in order to become a devil. Though his presence as a devil was feint, a high level devil could probably tell that he was a devil. Why did he do that? In order to mess with Rias and her group. Sirzechs was an unexpected encounter.

'Hmmm? Now that I think about it, there are a lot of devils here in the school right now. Some are pretty strong too.' Natsu looked around the place while nearing Hiro's location. Though he couldn't see them at the moment, he was able to smell and sense many devils that had not been here the last time.

On the other side of the school, Rias and her peerage were telling people's fortunes at their stall.

As one would expect from the school idols, their stand was extravagant when compared to the others. It almost seemed like a fancy tent. There was some kind of smoke in front of the tent which added to the already eerie atmosphere around the tent. In that smoke stood the reason why their tent had a long line in front of it. Yuuto stood in front of the tent in a black robe that covered his whole body. Probably to attract more customers, the robe's hood was taken off.

Suddenly Yuuto heard some squeals from the back of the line. As he followed the voices, his vision came across a face that was well known to him as his King's older brother and as well as the Crimson Maou. A path started to form around Sirzechs as he walked forward in the crowd and reached the tent.

"Yuuto-kun it's been a while, are you doing fine?" Sirzechs asked his sister's only knight.

"Yes, I'm doing fine. Are you here to see Buchou?" Yuuto replied with courtesy and inquired about Sirzechs presence even though he knew why he was here.

"It's been a while since Ria-tan invited me. Is she inside?" Sirzechs seemed to have gone into doting mode as a silly smile and stars started floating behind him.

Yuuto opened the flaps that covered the tent's entrance and led him inside.

The moment Sirzechs walked in, he rushed towards Rias for a hug while yelling "RIA-TAN~ ONII-CHAN IS HERE!~" only to be blocked by Rias who had held up her hands in order to stop him.

"Onii-chan!? Stop that!" Rias said in protest while her cheeks were a little red. The guests whose fortune Rias had looked at just left the tent with a blush on their face while saying something incomprehensible.

"It's good to see you again Sirzechs-sama." Akeno greeted him with a smile while Koneko nodded at him as a greeting.

"Happy to see that you are all doing fine." He looked at all of them and smiled as he got out of big brother mode.

Rias looked around to see if anyone else had come along with him. "Didn't Grayfia-san, father and mother come here?"

"They're all looking around the other places, they'll come around here eventually. Serafall is here too."

"Looks like Sona is going to have a hard time today." Rias laughed as she recalled how annoyed Sona would get at her sister.

"Do you guys have any plans for dinner tonight?" Sirzechs asked the younger devils as they looked at him with a bit of surprise as the question came out of nowhere.

"No… do you have something in mind Onii-chan?" Rias asked on behalf of all her friends.

"A friend invited me to dinner at his restaurant tonight and I was planning on taking all of you ther-"

Sirzechs' speech was cut short as a powerful magic barrier suddenly appeared around the whole school.

"What!?" Rias looked around at the sudden event not knowing what was going on.

"Someone created a magic barrier around the school!" Akeno analyzed the situation as she looked at Rias in surprised.

Sirzechs also bore a surprised expression as he looked towards the south of the building where he felt the presence of the one who had created the barrier.

"Grayfia…?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Right now, the story is going pretty slow since I haven't properly figured out what arc to include next so I went with some original ideas. I have received many requests for which girls to be included and I don't have plans to name them all in a list. Though it's a bit cheesy, let's just say that majority of the girls he comes across will be part of it. But there will be exceptions. (Don't worry, all main/popular girls are in.) Now about Issei, majority of people want no Issei. But I also don't want Ddraig to be inside Natsu. I'll make a poll with couple options about what to do with Issei and Ddraig. I know that I can't make everyone happy with this story so I apologize to those who don't like something I did.**

 **I would still appreciate if someone who knows a lot about DxD PMs me. This way, I can ask you about stuff that I want to know about. Maybe 'how does this character interact with this character?' Or maybe 'what happens in this arc?'**

 **Please leave reviews as they help me write a better story. PM me if you have any ideas you wish to tell me and I'll see if I can somehow implement it.**

 **See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DXD.***

 **A/N: This chapter is a little late but oh well, hope you don't mind it as much. And as I've said before, there will always be some info about stuff in the A/N at the end so watch out for it.**

* * *

 **The Unknown Demon**

Chapter 4

The sky above Kuoh Academy had turned red. Looking around, one could see the excitement on the students and guests face alike as they participated in the school festival. Yet none of them moved. Their faces, bodies and even the drink that had fallen out of a student's hand, were all still as if frozen in time. If one had not been frozen in time, they would notice that the temperature in the area had also changed to dangerously low levels.

Amongst all that, a flash of pink could be seen running around. He jumped around from the different buildings of the school as ice spears were shot at him from behind. All the ice spears were dodged at the last minute as some of them had ripped Natsu's clothes while he dodged.

Chasing somewhat at a distance was the silver haired queen of Lucifer, Grayfia. Her expression was somewhat stoic but if one observed closely enough, anger could be seen.

Now, how had this situation come to be? Let's go back in time to find out.

 _Thirty Minutes Ago_

' _That was close… Almost ran into the Satan.' Rose thought as she was pacing away from the place where Natsu and Sirzechs met. She had seen him approaching from the corner of her eyes as she stood near the stall parallel to where Natsu was eating takoyaki. It would've been troublesome if she had run into anyone who was higher up in the Devil's society._

" _Maybe I shouldn't have come here." She muttered with a sigh as she thought who else could be here if one of the Four Satan's were here._

 _She walked around the festival as she completely erased her presence. Her power might not reach any of the ultimate class devils but she was sure her ability to hide her presence was better than anyone else in the Underworld. After all, she had hid herself for so long without anyone noticing._

" _I wonder if Natsu was found out. He's pretty cunning when he wants to be so I guess he'll be fine." Rose worried about Natsu for a second but dismissed the thought when an image of Natsu with an evil grin came into her mind. No way would he be outdone by anyone._

 _But it wasn't the time for Rose to be worried about someone else. She suddenly felt a chilling gaze at her face from the left. She tried to ignore it and tried to walk away but the person suddenly called out with a commanding tone._

" _Excuse me, but would you mind if I got a better look at your face?"_

' _Shit!' Rose's thoughts ran wild as she got a look at the person who had called out to her. The Ice Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge._

 _Rose tried to run away but if she made any sudden or out of place movement in a place filled with so many humans, she would draw unwanted attention so she started to walk away from the place._

" _Wait." A cold hand suddenly grabbed her arm and prevented her escape from the situation._

" _You look very similar to someone I knew. Her name was Elena Orobas. What is your relationship with her? The Orobas Family?" Grayfia asked the question with an unnatural intensity usually not seen in her stoic attitude. But this fact was not known to Rose as she had never met the person before._

" _I don't know what you're talking about." Rose's reply was quick as if she already knew what to say before she was even asked._

" _No need to worry, I can sense that you are a devil. I have to commend you for almost going unnoticed by me." Grayfia stated while looking Rose in the eye. She knew that Rose had slightly panicked when she first saw Grayfia and let some of her presence out before reeling it back in. "I mean you n-" Grayfia suddenly cut herself off as she suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder._

" _Could you not bully her? She likes to act tough but panics really quickly." Grayfia looked back with a swift movement while letting go of Rose's arm. Natsu, who had put his hand on Grayfia's shoulder let go as if allowing the silver haired devil to turn around properly._

" _Don't worry, I was just returning the favor." Natsu replied before Grayfia even asked him anything. But his answer left her even more confused. This was Natsu's payback for Sirzechs sneaking up on him earlier. But it was forever left unknown to Grayfia._

" _Who are you?" Grayfia asked in a calm tone unlike her tone when she was talking to Rose._

" _I'm Natsu, and over there is my friend Rosia Asai, call her Rose." Natsu introduced himself and Rose while trying to avoid a conversation between the two women here. He had no idea what it was all about but he knew Rose had something she had not told him._

" _I see. Now, if you wouldn't mind answering my question from before Rose-san." Grayfia turned her attention back to Rose._

" _It doesn't look like she knows what you're talking about, old lady." Natsu again intervened while pressing on Grayfia's nerves. Pissing women off was so easy._

"… _Old women?" A dark aura started to form around Grayfia as she started to let out some of her magic power._

" _Well, you're couple centuries old right? So you're basically a grandma." Natsu applied more salt to the wound with an innocent face._

" _Natsu…" Rose said while several beads of sweat ran down her face. Did he really just say that to one of the strongest women in the Underworld?_

" _It seems you're lacking in manners. Allow me to correct that." Her somewhat stoic face had several tick marks with a dark glint in her eyes. She formed a barrier around the school in order to prevent any damage._

 _Before Grayfia started moving, Natsu suddenly brought his mouth close to Rose's ear and whispered his words of wisdom._

" _Run."_

And that is the reason why Rose is hiding behind the school building and why Natsu is being chased by an angry maid. The Ice Queen had completely forgotten about Rose while she tried to pierce Natsu with her ice spears as he jumped around laughing heartily.

"You sure know how to jump around like a monkey." An insulting remark came from Grayfia.

"You'll make me fall for you if you chase me around with that kind of intensity in your eyes." Natsu laughed again as he turned his whole situation into a joke.

"How about this then?" Grayfia stopped and kicked the ground lightly as all surfaces in their vicinity suddenly turned into ice. Of course, this was nowhere near the extent of what the strongest queen could do. But she did not plan to go all out for a stupid reason like this.

"Hah! Like this'll work. I've fought ice pricks like you before!" Natsu said with childish excitement as he light his feet on fire before he landed on the ground from his jump. The ice and ground alike were crushed underneath his feet.

"A fire user huh? No matter, I also have experience in fighting against fire." Grayfia gracefully landed in front of Natsu as they stared off against each other.

Both of them had brought their little game from the school building into the school's wide soccer field.

"You're pretty good at dodging. But is that all you can do?" It seemed that Grayfia had even forgotten about her initial reason for chasing Natsu as she had become somewhat absorbed in their match.

"Far from it! I got loads where that came from!" Natsu suddenly formed a gigantic fireball in the sky. It took Grayfia by surprise as she saw the giant fireball form under half a second before it was directly in front of her face. But her surprise was gone as fast as it came. She brought her right hand forward and put a minuscule amount of magic power into it in order to disperse the fireball.

But the moment her hand came in contact with the fireball, it exploded. The explosion covered the entirety of the soccer field as the flash could be seen by all who were rushing over to the soccer field to see what was happening.

While the dust from the explosion was subsiding, the figures of Sirzechs, Rias and her peerage, Lady Gremory and Lord Gremory could be seen approaching the field. Koneko and Kiba covered their faces with their arms as the dust and the heat from the explosion was flowing towards them in waves. The rest seemed to have formed small barrier to shield themselves.

All of a sudden, the little dust that was left was suddenly blown away by a magical force as the field cleared up to show a gigantic crater encompassing the entire field.

In the middle of the crater, an odd platform was raised seeming to be the only part of the ground that had not been destroyed in the explosion. On top of the platform stood Grayfia who was completely unscathed with a few burn marks on her dress. But Natsu could not be seen anywhere.

"Grayfia-chan, what happened?" The one who spoke first was Lady Gremory who had a hint of worry in her voice.

Grayfia looked around and saw that all who were presence were in a similar situation to Lady Gramory with worry and confusion evident on their faces. Only Sirzechs did not show any confusion, rather he was ready to hear what had happened.

Grayfia looked around for any signs of her opponent before she looked towards the group and answered.

"My apologies if my actions caused you worry. Let's go to an appropriate place and I'll explain what happened."

With that, everyone started to move towards the Occult Research Club while Grayfia undid the barrier which unfroze the time and completely repaired all the damage that had been done.

* * *

"That was so close!" Natsu said with a chuckle as he appeared right next Rose as she had been pacing back and forth behind the school building.

"Natsu!?" Rose suddenly cried out in surprise as she fell down on her butt.

"Yo! Having fun?" Natsu said with a cheeky voice as he offered her his hand.

"Do you know how worried I was?! You didn't have to take her on for a fight you know!" Rose retorted back as she lifted herself up with Natsu's hand. She knew that Natsu could've escaped any time he wanted but stuck around to have fun.

"Oi oi, you can't go and give me that attitude. I saved you ya know?" Rose stared at Natsu as he said his words of triumphant. Since Natsu was taller than her, it looked as if he was looking down on her with his head held up high.

"And you got some explaining to do. What did she mean when she said you looked like someone else?" Natsu suddenly brought out the topic that Rose had hoped he wouldn't.

"…do I have to?" Rose gave up trying to deny it before she even tried. She knew that there was no way to hide something from him.

"Yup, you have to. But let's go back before that. I went over to Hiro's stall earlier so we're good to go."

After Natsu's declaration, Rose walked up to him and linked her arms. Usually she would put on a naughty face while doing something like this but right now was not the time for that. She simply held on to him so he could teleport them back home.

While Natsu and Rose teleported back to their house, Hiro was standing in front of Natsu's car which had been crushed by a huge block of ice.

* * *

The school festival had started to die down as the evening was approaching. There were many students who were rushing around while taking off posters and dismantling their stalls and such. But no one noticed that the Occult Research Club's little tent had completely disappeared.

The tent was placed in one of the empty rooms in the old school building as Akeno had used magic to teleport the whole thing here to save time.

Several figures had gathered in the elegant room which was the Occult Research Club Room. Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto had all changed their clothes into their usual school uniforms. Rias was sitting on the chair behind her desk while Akeno took a seat on one of the sofas with Yuuto and Koneko. Sirzechs, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory sat at the opposite end of where Akeno and co. where sitting. The main actor of this stage, Grayfia, was standing courteously next to the couch waiting for the conversation to start up.

"Alright Grayfia-chan, we're all ready. Tell us what happened." Lord Gremory brought up the topic of their gathering. All eyes turned towards the silver haired devil as she moved her lips to talk.

"Yes, I apologize again for the trouble." Grayfia slightly bowed with her apology before she continued on. "I was walking around and observing the school festival when I came across someone that looked very familiar to me."

"Familiar to you?" Sirzechs questioned Grayfia's statement.

"Yes, she looked very similar to Elena Orobas."

"Elena!?" The surprise on Lady Gremory's face was obvious as she repeated the name.

"Do you know that person mother?" Rias asked her question with confusion in her voice. She was unable to follow the conversation as she did not know who this person was.

"Yes, Elena Orobas was the head of the Orobas Clan which was one of the 72 pillars. But their family was destroyed during the war so she shouldn't be alive…" Lady Gremory trailed off in her explanation.

"One of the 72 pillars huh…" Yuuto's surprise was obvious as was everyone else's.

"Are you sure it was her?" Sirzechs asked for confirmation from his Queen.

"She looked almost like a copy of Elena Orobas but she was not her" This time, Grayfia responded with confidence in her voice. She knew that it was not possible for Elena to still be alive and Rose's presence seemed very small compared to Elena's.

"Are you saying it was her child? But that's impossible. They definitely died during the war. But if someone from that clan is alive then…" Lord Gremory had a grim expression on his face as he looked deep in thought.

Akeno looked towards Rais as she did not understand the situation only to find her King in the same situation. Koneko and Yuuto looked lost too.

Seeing that her father was busy in his own thoughts, Rias looked towards her brother.

"Onii-chan, is this Orobas Clan really dangerous?"

"Rias-chan, it's a little more complicated than just being dangerous. The Orobas Clan was a very big war potential on our side during the war. The Orobas Clan held the power to control the fire from Hell's Furnace, Hellfire. Hellfire is capable of burning almost anything. But the members of the Orobas Clan were very few so they did not dominate the war like they had wanted to. In order to gain more power, the members of the Orobas Clan tried to gain absolute control over the Hell's Furnace and got consumed by it. They went mad with power and were put down by the other clans. If I'm correct, Grayfia, who fought for the other side, had numerous battles with Elena Orobas." Sirzechs conluded his explanation and looked towards Grayfia.

"Our powers were opposite of each other so we met in combat numerous times." Grayfia added to Sirzech's words.

Rias and her peerage seemed to have a better understanding of the situation now.

"So, if it really was someone from the Orobas Clan, then they would want revenge against us for destroying their clan?" Rias tried to see if her reasoning was correct.

"I would doubt that. The person I met, Rosia, did not seem to harbor any malice towards me even after she realized who I was."

"Then how did that escalate into a battle?" Lady Gremory chimed in as she got the conversation back on track.

A nerve suddenly appeared on Grayfia's forehead as she remembered the reason. The image of a grinning Natsu flashed into her mind along with the word 'Old Lady.'

Everyone noticed the tick marks and slightly winced at the dark aura Grayfia was emitting.

"That… was someone else's fault." Grayfia stopped her gritting teeth which she didn't realizes she had been doing and answered Lady Gremory's question.

"S-someone else's?" Sirzechs stuttered a little as he looked at his Queen. It was not often that she lost her cool so quickly.

"During our conversation, someone interfered and insulted me. I lost my composure and attack that person. Though it seemed that he managed to get away after the explosion he caused."

Everyone was staring at Grayfia with a surprised expression. The reason for their surprise was not because someone insulted her. Rather it was because someone managed to get away from her after incurring her wrath.

"Who was this person? I don't sense someone capable of escaping from Grayfia-san anywhere in the school." Rias asked as she tried to calm herself down. It would be a very big mistake on her part if she failed to notice someone this strong in her territory. The others also had an interested look on their faces as they waited for her to answer. The one who seemed the most interested was The Crimson Maou as his face was filled with delight when he thought about some easily messing around with Grayfia.

"He had pink hair and introduced himself as Natsu."

* * *

At the same time Grayfia was doing her explaining, Natsu and Rose were sitting in the living room of their house. The living had a big couch in front of a big flat screen television. The surroundings were heavily furnished with various things.

On the couch, Natsu and Rose could be seen sitting fairly close to each other despite there being a lot of free space on the couch. Rose had switched to her pajamas while Natsu simply wore shorts with a loose tank top.

"So, start talking." Natsu got straight to the point with a smile on his face.

"No side talk eh? Oh well." Rose seemed to have wanted to avoid the topic right off the bat but it didn't seem like it would work out.

"I told you my name is Rosia Asai right?" Rose started out with a question which earned a nod from Natsu.

"But technically, my name should be Rosia Orobas."

"Hm." Natsu made a small noise as his acknowledgement.

"The Orobas Clan was a very powerful clan in the Underworld and was one of the 72 Pillars. But their numbers were very few even compared to other clans. Due to that, the heir to the clan at the time, Elena Orobas, had her marriage arranged beforehand with another powerful clan. But she did not accept and decided to elope with another demon from a less powerful clan. She had two children with that demon before her lover was killed and she was forcefully brought back."

Rose stopped to look at Natsu's expression but it was somewhat hard to read. Rose knew that Natsu was serious since that was the only time he would have this expressionless face.

"And after that, she was wed to her previous fiancé and became the head of the clan. Soon after her succession, the war started and the Orobas Clan became a part of it. At the time of the war, she had had three other children who were also very powerful. During the war, her children wished for more power and decided to take control over the Hell's Furnace and went berserk."

"And I'm guessing that silver haired demon was one of the people who killed them?" Nastu asked if his conjecture was correct.

"Yes. Along with some of the clans on the New Hell's side. Currently that silver haired devil is, The Crimson Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer's Queen. But at time of the war, she fought for the Old Hell and fought Elena Orobas several times."

"Hou, so she was a Queen?"

"Yup, and the strongest one at that."

Natsu held a slight interest in Grayfia before he went back to Rose's story.

"So I'm also guessing that your father is one of the kids Elena had with her lover?" Natsu asked Rose but he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"What happened to your father? What about the other kid she had?"

"My father passed away along with his sister, my Aunt, after he tried to stop her from losing control when she tried to take control of the Hell's Furnace." Rose said with slight sadness in her voice.

Natsu patted her head as he looked at her with a gentle smile. He knew very well what it was like to lose people close to him.

"So, do you hate the devils then?" Natsu asked as he kept patting her head.

"No, I just didn't want to have any relation to them as they might find out I'm from the Orobas Clan and try to kill me."

"Well, the ice maid didn't look like she wanted to hurt you though. But don't worry. Even if they do try something, I'll kick their butts for you!" Natsu exclaimed as he raised his other hand in the air. Rose gave into his pat and leaned in closer to him.

After a few minutes' passes in silence and Natsu became very excited at a sudden thought he had.

"Hey Rose, can you also use Hellfire? I know you know normal fire magic but since you're part of the Orobas Clan, you should be able to use Hellfire too right?"

A small melancholic smile appeared on her face. "No, it seems I can't use it since I'm not pure-blooded."

"Ah, too bad. But you're still hotter than hell ya know." Natsu slipped in a compliment to improve her mood and it seems to have worked.

"You sure know what to say." The smile on Rose's face turned bright as she looked at Natsu.

"Alright, let's start preparing for tonight!" Natsu got up and ushered Rose to get up as well.

"Did we have any plans tonig- Kyaa!?" Rose asked Natsu but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Yup! We're having guests over for dinner and a few drinks. We'll use the second floor so set it up." Natsu said with a cheerful smile while he picked up Rose bridal style and walked out towards the stairs to the second floor.

'Hehehehe, this is gonna be fun.' Natsu thought sneakily as he thought about who he had invited over for dinner tonight.

* * *

 **Bio**

 **Name:** Etherious Natsu Dragneel

 **Other Names:** END, Natsu Dragneel

 **Age:** 800+

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Hair Color:** Salmon

 **Height** : 6'3" ft.

 **Affiliations:** Dragon Alliance (Former Member), Tartarus (Former Master), Fairy Tail (Former Member)

 **Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Re-equip, Fire Magic, Various Others

 **Curses:** Fire Curses, Phantom Curse, Various Others

 **Abilities:** Master hand to hand combatant, Weapons Master and Many other

 **Personality:** Natsu is very kind to those who need him and would not hesitate to help those in need. Despite that, he can become very cruel towards those he think deserve it. But this does not happen much. Since he is very powerful, he does not fear much. But he does get very worried over those he cares about. He can be very eccentric at times and will do things other find weird. He likes to tease people close to him. He tries to stay out of trouble but trouble always manages to find him. If a conflict breaks out, he rarely tries to talk it out and doesn't hesitate to get his hands dirty. He can be very cunning and do things other find disturbing. He will kill those who get a little too on his bad side. Though he is not as cruel as he was before he lost his memories. Joining Fairy Tail had changed his beliefs a little.

 **Trivia:**

Natsu likes to be known as Natsu Dragneel rather than his full name so he never introduces himself as Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Only those whom he sees fit are told his full name.

He likes to annoy people discreetly.

Even though he owns a restaurant, he sucks at cooking anything that is not spicy.

If asked about his age, he replies "How old do I look?" and somehow dodges the question.

He once tried to go to college but dropped out. He avoids the reason if asked.

He wears a ring to discourage women.

If we customers try to flirt with him, pretends not to notice and responds in a manner that will make them visit again. All goes in business.

Rumors have it that he has dealings with an international mafia. (LOL)

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, there you go! The fourth chapter. It was very fun writing this chapter but it took me some time. You now know more about Rose and her past. There is still some stuff about her that you'll see in the future chapters but I think this much was quiet a lot for a revelation. There was also Natsu and Grayfia's little fight. Don't worry if the scale was too small. I have another one planned in the future. And guess what is happening next chapter?**

 **The poll about what to do with Issei and Ddraig is still open for another one or two chapters. If you haven't voted, be sure you do it now. Thank you for all the reviews as I have a lot of fun reading them.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High School DXD.***

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Old Followers of this story or new readers! I think this story has been on a pause for over a year and my excuse for that is…. Nothing. I just lost interest. Well, let's hope i can stay on track this time! I haven't changed anything in past chapter but I still recommend reading them just to know what is going on.**

* * *

 **The Unknown Demon**

Chapter 5

The void was silent. The awe inducing arrangement of colors that was the void had witnessed a battle that would have been one for the history books. But in this space devoid of any other form of life, this battle would be heard in whispers only by a few. In this endless space, the Dragon of Dragons, Great Red, was flying with no destination as it was contemplating its encounter with the black dragon. It thought about the dragon with scales colored in the purest of black, wings that bore resemblance to a bird's feathers and blue marking over its wings and parts of its body. Though Great Red stood bigger and taller than the black dragon it had encountered, there was a clear mark left in its mind by the offending dragon.

The dragon kept on flying while still lost in thought. Though the expression on it's face was unreadable, it was clear that it was in a delightful mood as was evident by the occasional flips it would perform.

' **How interesting, for there to be another dragon out there other than the infinite one that could challenge me.'** As it flew on, it glanced sideway on to one of its wings. ' **To think it managed to draw blood from me.'** True to its thoughts, a tear ran through the upper left side of its right wing with small amounts of blood dripping down into the empty space behind it. Upon closer inspection, the dragon's chest adorned a fresh claw shaped wound that seemed to be reasonably deep though not lethal enough for the dragon to care about.

The dragon continued flying towards nowhere as it continued to perform more flips while occasionally looking at it's bloodied hand that held onto numerous black scales.

" **Hahahahaha! The times are getting interesting! I will make you grovel before me the next time I see you black dragon!"** It continued flying on as its voice akin to thunder sent vibrations throughout its surrounding space.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Everyone! If I could have you attention for a moment!" Sirzechs clapped his hands as he drew the attention of the devils in his vicinity towards himself. It has roughly been about an hour since the discussion about the ruckus during the cultural festival. After hearing Grayfia's explanation and the talk about the Orobas Clan, the devils had taken their time to digest all the information whilst talking amongst themselves about the matters at hand which were soon followed by conversations about the cultural festival and their personal lives. As Sirzechs got away from the conversations and took note of the time, he remembered the promise he made with his new friend that he made during the festivities.

As all the eyes in the room had been drawn towards him, Sirzechs continued "I was invited to dinner by a new friend I made during the festival. I hope all of you will be able to accompany me if you don't have any other plan this evening." Looking at all the members present in turns, Sirzechs proclaimed with a wide smile.

"We would love to accompany you all but we cannot stay in the human realm longer than this." The first one to reply was Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory. He conveyed his words with a little bit of pity as he had other duties to attend to.

"We need to return back to the underworld since we have some matter that need to handled tonight. We have already stayed longer than we should have." Venelana Gremory replied in a similar tone to her husband.

"I understand father, and mother. I will see you another time." Sirzechs understood that being the leader of the Gremory Clan came with responsibilities that cannot be dodged.

"Yes, take care dear, and Rias, I don't know if that's in fashion these days but I suggest you not try that one again." With these parting words, the Gremory couple bid their farewell to everyone and teleported back to the underworld while Rias looked around in confusion at the parting statement.

"I as well need to head back. There are many things I need to investigate about today's encounter." The silver haired maid also began her preparations to head back. But it seemed that she had spoken too soon. "I'm sorry to inform you Grayfia but you will come with us for dinner. Those matters can wait." Sirzechs replied with authority that conveyed that there was no other option for her. Grayfia while mildly surprised at the sudden change in voice recovered quickly while taking a small bow towards her king. "Yes, of course."

"I'm sure this will be of more interest to you anyways." Grayfia caught on to Sirzech's mumbling as he turned to look at Rias and her peerage. "Ok, since that is decided, everyone get ready in an hour, I will guide you all to our host tonight."

With a little bit of confusion, Rias and Akeno stayed a little longer in the clubroom as they watched Kiba and Koneko leave to get dressed who were soon followed by Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"So… What was mother talking about?" Rias said to no one in particular as her queen, who now stood next to her desk, laughed with a little bit of mischief. "What's so funny?" Rias looked at her queen with a little bit of annoyance.

"I think you forgot you had heavy eyeliner on when you washed your face with water." Akeno gained a glint in her eyes as she watched her best friend's face morph in horror.

 **Fire's Pit**

While most of the employees were cooking or taking orders, Natsu had called Hiro and Rose up to the second floor to make some minor adjustments to the seating plan and the table to accommodate his invited guests. There was still some time until the estimated time of arrival for his guests so he had decided to make these preparation before going up to change.

"Do you know where Fumiko is Hiro?" Rose inquired as she found the surroundings to be a little too quiet. Usually the teenage girl would be running around taking orders downstairs or helping them in situations like these.

"She's gonna be staying over at a friends house tonight. She's having some kind of after party event with her friends." Hiro replied in a uninterested voice as he moved two chairs towards the big table that was set up in the middle of the hall. "I asked her if she told you guys and she said that she did".

"That girl… I need to teach her a lesson next time." Rose clenched her fist at her surrogate sister's blatant lie. Moving on from her thoughts, she looked at Natsu with a questioning gaze. "So who exactly did you invite Natsu? This is little to lavish for it be anyone normal." She crossed her arms under her breasts while she continued to look at Natsu. While he had already changed into more casual clothes after he returned, Rose was still in her red dress. While looking at Natsu who was trying to align the table cloth perfectly in the middle, Rose started to get annoyed at Natsu for ignoring her question. Just as she was about to speak again, Natsu suddenly turned to look at her with a immature smirk on his face. "You'll know soon hehehehe, also I recommend you change into another dress. I wanna have matching looks so pick something for me too ok?" Natsu put off her question again and looked at her dress. "Also, choose one that covers your neck a little more." With this, he left to bring some more decorations from the back while Rose's mouth lifted into a smirk. "Someone's jealous."

"I'm pretty sure he was talking about those hickeys on your neck." Hiro comment nonchalantly as he followed Natsu to the storage room.

Rose's face turned red as she rushed upstairs to her room.

 **An Hour later**

The door to the Fire' Pit opened with a ring from the bell that was attached on the top. The first one to enter was the one who had been originally invited, Sirzechs Lucifer. Soon followed by him entered his queen, Grayfia Lucifuge and his sister Rias Gremory, who was preceded by her peerage. They all adorned formal wear that seemed too lavish for even high class parties in the human world. Of course this was the case as they had dressed according to the devils' sense of formal wear for dinner. As they entered the restaurant that seemed to have adapted a semi formal dress code, the group stood out as sore thumb.

"This… feels a bit awkward." The one who gave voice to what most of them were thinking was Kiba Yuuto. As he looked around to find some comfort, all he saw was gazes from others that put the crowd of fangirls he was used to at school to shame.

"Is this really the place?" Rias looked towards her brother with skepticism in her voice. Looking at her brother, Rias felt a little better as he had a smile on her face that showed no discomfort. While she would feel unlimited embarrassment for voicing this out, she always felt better in her brother's presence. Even though Grayfia's expression showed no change, Rias felt that even the Ice Queen felt somewhat out of place.

"This should be the place. He mentioned he owned a restaurant and I do feel his presence here." Sirzechs replied with confidence as he started to move forward into the restaurant. After just taking a few steps, a waiter intercepted their path and greeted them with a bow. "Welcome to the Fire's Pit. I presume you are the guests that the owner had invited tonight?" The waiter inquired with a humble voice. "Yes, we were invited by Mr. Dragneel for dinner." Sirzechs replied in a tone that would not seem too haughty by human standard but still keep up with their appearance. "Then please go straight and take the stairs on the left leading up to the second floor, and enter the double door on the right. The owner will greet you there." With his predetermined lines, the waiter motioned them towards the stair then left with a bow.

"Looks like we are at the right place." Akeno said as she followed along with Rias and looked around.

"This place doesn't look as high class as I had thought." Rias looked around the restaurant. It was very spacious with diners occupying most of the tables. This told her that the restaurant was making good profit and was quite popular. There seemed to be a distinction in the seating arrangement as Rias noted that there were more formal customers near the back while the front side was mostly casual occupants here for a quick bite. This was evident by the fact that some of the customers in the front side were students.

"But it has a nice atmosphere, don't you agree?" Akeno said with a smile as she looked around as well, occasionally looking at Koneko who had been eyeing all the sweets the other customers were eating as she formulated the order in which she would eat those sweets.

"I agree, though I would feel more comfortable with a different attire." Kiba showed his agreement with Akeno while adding a his own comment.

"Sirzechs-sama, may I ask how you became acquainted with our host?" Grayfia listened in to her companions' conversation before stating a question that had come to her mind.

Sirzechs heard his Queen's question as he had reached the top of the stairs. "I met him at a takoyaki stand during the festival. I felt magic power emanating from him so I decided to talk to him and it led to the dinner invitation. I was quite interested to find out more about him so I accepted." Sirzechs replied right before grabbing the doorknob of the double door. "And your little adventure just made me more interested." Sirzechs smiled at her before opening the door with both hands.

As the door opened, the group had to cover their eyes as the light flowed out of the door. The contrast between the dim lighting in the hallway and the brightness in the room made for a surprise.

As everybody was recovering their eyesight, they all saw two silhouettes standing near the edge of the long table that was situated in the middle. Before they could clearly see who they were, they took in the sights around them. The room was bright, with multiple chandeliers adorned on the roof. The floor had a royal blue carpet with golden designs all over it. The walls seemed to have marble tiles upto 6 feet before the wall inclines inwards to form a small platform along the the length of the wall before going back up again. The upper walls had intricate designs filled with royal blue and golden linings. The platforms akin to shelves on the walls created by the incline had candles lined up all around the room. In the far end of the hall, giant fireplace lit up some Rosewood to spread a wonderful aroma throughout the hall. The giant windows to the left of the door showed a clear starry sky with frilly curtains half open. The table in the middle as well as the chairs showed master craftsmanship along with their elegant design. The group looked at the hall in awe. This was not the first time most of them had seen something this lavish. Sirzech's castle possessed halls that could rival this one at a moment's notice. But the expectations that most of them had when they saw the first floor of the restaurant served to intensify their awe. While the group was taking the moment to admire the hall, they all heard a sudden gasp from their side.

"Y-you!" Grayfia's eyes widened as she finally realized who had been waiting in the hall for them.

* * *

 **Underworld-Unknown Location**

The forest was quiet today, just like it usually was on any other occasion. With no civilization nearby for miles, the peace here was rarely interrupted. Thick trees grew side by side with bushes and other greenery covering the forest floor. The trees blocked out some of the sunlight making certain areas darker than others. There were no signs of life nearby which was unusual for a forest that would usually be bustling with life. And this fact was evident to the two intruders who had wandered in here to disrupt the peace.

"Something seems off, I don't sense any signs of life here. There should be small animals and the like running around all over the place." One of the devils exclaimed with a worried tone as he looked around cautiously without dropping his pace.

"What do you mean no signs of life? Look at all the trees and plant here!" His companion seemed to disagree as he half jokingly replied back.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" The first devil retorted with a little bit of anger mixed in as he glared at the other man who seemed to not care at all.

"So what if the forest is quiet? It's all the better for us. We need a place to hide and nowhere is better than a place with no signs of others. Don't you agree?" The second devil made his point as he hurried to catch up to the first devil who had increased his pace.

"Let's hurry and find a spot to lay low for a while, it's gonna be a while before the heat dies down. We'll disguise of ourselves and escape to the human realm afterwards." The first devil kept on walking as he saw a decent sized rock formation peek out of the trees in the far distance. He motioned to his partner and then they both changed their direction towards the small hill.

"It won't matter even if we escaped to the human world. After killing our master, we are labeled as strays now. Even the fallen and the exorcist will be on the hunt for us if we go there." The second devil continued the conversation from before.

"No, it's fine. I didn't kill that bastard for nothing. While he was busy scoping out that snowy mountain in the human world, I managed to steal his research on the sacred gear extraction ritual. I'm sure there will be many willing to provide us protection just to get their hands on it. Killing him was only an afterthought to get even with that bastard for all that shit he put us through. He got half of his peerage killed on that mountain and the next day he already had all the empty pieces filled. We'd be replaced just as quickly."

"What happened to that human he had captured for the extraction? Last I saw her, she was chained up in the basement."

"I finished her off."

"Heh, that poor girl got captured by her fellow humans and got offered up to us devils. Must've been a fucked up life. What about those humans that were helping that bastard?"

"Most of them were finished off. They were part of some human gang called The Hound. The master promised them power in return for helping his activities in the human realm. They got what they had coming to them."

As their conversation continued, they had reached the small hill. After examining the hills for a while, they saw a cave entrance that was easily wide enough for both of them to walk through it at the same time. "That seems like a good spot for now. Let's check it out." One of the devils exclaimed as he entered the cave with a small fire floating nearby to illuminate their surroundings.

"It's a lot bigger than it looks from outside."

They both kept on walking slowly one behind the other while looking around the inside of the cave. The only thing that was audible were their footsteps which seemed to only get louder and louder as they went in deeper. After a while of continuous walking, one of the pair of footsteps suddenly stopped. Without noticing the change, the devil walking in the back bumped into the one that had suddenly stopped.

*Thud*

"Hey! Why'd you stop all of a sudden…" The devil started a shout which receded into a murmur as he turned to follow his stopped partner's line of sight.

They were dimly lit as the fire floating around them only illuminated their general vicinity, but on the far end from the devils, a pair of blue eyes shone with menace as they seemed to peer through the devil's' very soul. All of a sudden, the two started to realize something that had been tugging at the back of their minds since before they entered the cave. The reason why the forest had been eerily quiet. That off putting feeling that they should turn back had resurfaced with an intensity that they had never before felt. Slowly, their minds began to race, telling their legs to turn back and run. But there seemed to be a disconnect between their minds and their bodies. Unable to move, unable to even speak, the two stared at the silhouette with the blue eyes as horror started to show in their eyes. And then the shine in their eyes faded. Falling down to the ground like lifeless dolls, with their limbs scattered all over the floor, the two devils met their end. Without as much as a small movement, the creature had brought death to the two miserable fools who had unknowingly taken a trip to meet their death.

" **Not enough…"** The figure spoke with a distorted voice which seemed out of place to be emanating from a being shaped like a human. " **It won't be enough until I kill that red bastard!"** The gritting of it's teeth made the sound all the more dreadful as hate filled it's blue eyes. Sitting on a small rock, human shaped figure could be seen wearing bloodied dark pants and a black worn out cape. The mane of dark blue adorned it's head which reached all the way down to the bottom it's back. But the most out of place thing about this creature were it's injuries. Its left arm and legs were missing with deep and lethal gashes running across the length of its chest and back. A pool of blood had gathered around the creature as the wounds seemed to endlessly bleed with no signs of stopping. The being looked at its stumps as anger seemed to seep out it's very core.

" **MARK MY WORDS DRAGON! THE KING OF DRAGONS, ACNOLOGIA, SHALL BRING ABOUT YOUR END!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again everyone. That will be the end of this chapter. I have no excuse for why I stopped writing this story. And I can't promise that I will bring regular updates from now on either. I haven't read a decent Fairy Tail x DXD story is a long time (around the time when I started this story was when there were some good ones) so I decided to start writing this story again. Not saying mine is decent but it's something to do for me. So if anyone else feels inspired enough to write their own story, I say give it a go!**

 **Now about the story, I had put up a poll about Issei and Ddraig's fate and the majority voted on having fem Issei be Ddraig's wielder. I'm willing to follow that idea but I need an alternative name for Issei. His last name will stay the same so I'll pick a suitable name from any reviews I see. Not gonna say anything about the romance yet so don't worry about it.**

 **This chapter was decent sized considering I just started writing and had this in a couple of hours. There will be irregular updates and the word count will also differ based on how much I want to put in the chapter. I appreciate any reviews as reading them is kind of like a reward for writers. So please be sure to review, and don't worry if it becomes too long, I still read those. That's all for now.**


End file.
